


Three, is an orgy

by philip_rausch



Category: Music RPF, Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio, Spiritual Front
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сальватори каким-то сказочным образом вклинился в их существование, гармонично вписался, слился, то ли как паразит, то ли как симбионт — она всё ещё не может решить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three, is an orgy

Они любят друг друга. Может быть. За столько лет она уже успела забыть, так ли это, или это всё только кажется. Может, всё это мираж, живущий лишь до первого дуновения ветра. Наркотический бред, который развеется в какой-то момент, оставляя разбитым и больным.  
Это даже больше зависимость, чем чувства. За столько лет они срослись во что-то странное и дикое. А разделить их — оба погибнут. Но всё это кажется невозможным, казалось невозможным, пока...  
Розмари зажигает сигарету, переворачивает на сковороде кусочки бекона, делает глоток кофе. Кофе у неё всегда получался не очень, не то что у Симоне, но то и неудивительно — итальянец, у них у всех кофе вместо крови. Да и сигареты явно его — она не смотрела на пачку, но что-то непривычное на вкус.  
Как непривычно и присутствие кого-то ещё в их доме, в их казалось полностью защищённом от любых попыток проникновения извне мире. Присутствие татуированного красавчика-итальянца со странно завораживающим голосом и нежными руками.  
Раннее утро, пасмурно. Ещё бы спать, пока не нужно никуда спешить, но не хочется. Эти двое там, в комнате. Идиллическая, мать их, картина. До тошноты.  
Она сидит на пустой кухне, готовит себе завтрак — только себе, пошли бы они к чёрту оба — и вспоминает прошедшую ночь.  
Кажется, так происходит уже долго. Каждый раз, когда появляется Симоне, а появляется он с завидной регулярностью уже который месяц подряд.  
И каждый раз Розмари мечтает с порога крикнуть ему в лицо "Вали отсюда, долбаный макаронник! Проваливай в свою Италию и трахай там своих мальчиков!", но каждый раз, когда он материализуется в прихожей и целует в щёку, не может этого сделать.  
Симоне хороший любовник, и возможно, это единственный его плюс. Хотя, нет, ещё кофе. Он хорошо варит кофе.  
Розмари уже не помнит, чья это была идея, и было ли это вообще чьей-то идеей, а не случайностью, что они оказались в одной постели. Важно ли это? Меняется ли что-то от этого?  
Она вспоминает губы Томаса, мягко касающиеся тыльной стороны ладони. Привычно. Он любит так делать. Думает о том, как странно, когда в это время Симоне обнимает его за талию и целует в шею. Ночью всё выходит просто и естественно, словно Симоне всегда был с ними, всегда был третьим.  
Яичница с поджаренным беконом, золотистые тосты и уже третья подряд сигарета. Темно, но чтобы включить свет, нужно встать и дойти до выключателя, а так не хочется идти.  
Забравшись с ногами на стул, она смотрит в окно на тёмное декабрьское утро.  
Тяжесть чьих-то рук на плечах почти неожиданна. И можно было бы представить, что это Томас, можно было бы поверить в это, но она знает, что это не он. Это не его руки, не его манера, он не встаёт так рано и не подкрадывается незаметно сзади.  
— Доброе утро, Симоне, — сухо и спокойно.  
Ему плевать. Он едва слышно усмехается, целует в затылок.  
— Доброе утро. Не спится?  
Руки его смещаются ниже, на пояс.  
Розмари не отвечает. Отламывает вилкой кусочек яичницы.  
Симоне целует её в висок, обходит стол и садится напротив. На нём только джинсы, и видно все его затейливые татуировки на груди и руках. Розмари разглядывает их, чтобы не думать ни о чём. А Сальватори улыбается, растрёпанный, но ни капли не сонный. Выкуривает сигарету, потом встаёт и подходит к плите. Достаёт из шкафчика турку, банку с кофейными зёрнами.  
Розмари смотрит в его спину. И всё-таки не выдерживает, встаёт, кладёт в мойку тарелку и останавливается, наблюдая, как Симоне насыпает зёрна в кофемолку. Он поворачивает голову, всё также расслабленно улыбаясь, обнимает её, целует в шею. И первый порыв вырваться и врезать в челюсть сменяется желанием утащить его в постель... и просто уснуть рядом с ними двоими.  
— Доброе утро, — раздаётся от двери, хрипло со сна.  
Они оба поворачиваются, не пытаясь отстраниться друг от друга.  
— Доброе утро, Томас.  
Томас подходит, целует обоих в щёку, садится на то место, где только что сидел Симоне, притягивает к себе пачку сигарет и кружку с недопитым кофе. Несколько раз щёлкает зажигалкой.  
— Херовая погода, — кивает он на окно за своей спиной.  
— Хорошо, что сегодня у нас выходной, — соглашается Симоне, высыпает молотый кофе в турку, заливает водой из крана и ставит её в на конфорку.  
Розмари подвигает свободный стул, садится рядом с Томасом и обнимает его.  
Чёрт знает, что сейчас происходит, но это кажется нормальным, почти естественным. Сальватори каким-то сказочным образом вклинился в их существование, гармонично вписался, слился, то ли как паразит, то ли как симбионт — она всё ещё не может решить.  
Но почему-то дьявольски спокойно сидеть рядом с Томасом, курить вдвоём одну сигарету и наблюдать, как Симоне варит свой восхитительный итальянский кофе на троих.


End file.
